


Air Apparent

by novaKnight_Rahxbi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Gen, tags will be updated accordingly as the story goes on!, time for a life changing field trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi
Summary: Through every lifetime, the Avatar's journey has held a more personal meaning aside from keeping the world in balance. For Noctis, that purpose is freedom beyond the walls of his home. But as he and his companions will soon come to find, fate has many ways of keeping the Avatar on the proper path.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After many months of mulling it over, I am proud to present the very first chapter of my FFXV/ATLA AU! This AU has been living in my head rent-free for quite some time ever since [my previous oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343657), so I figured the best compromise was to put pen to paper and attempt to bring it to life.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

_Eons ago, when the world was still young, the elements of nature were brought upon it by the high spirits that ruled over Eos: the Astrals._

_Leviathan, her tranquility buried deep beneath her boundless power and fury, controlled water._

_Titan, with his mighty strength and fortitude, made the earth his source of power._

_Ifrit, who brought life and passion to his adored humans only to turn spiteful as a result, harnessed the power of fire._

_And Garuda, whose flights of fancy were made effortless thanks to the wind beneath her wings, commanded air._

_Humankind sought to show their praise and worship of the gods by attempting to replicate and emanate their control of these elements. These same humans became the first ‘benders’, and over time passed on their abilities to future generations and so on._

_In the midst of this, the mightiest Astral Bahamut, a patron of multiple realms like the human and spirit worlds, sought to create a human in his own image. Someone to serve as a bridge between worlds and bring eternal balance. As such he established Eos’ first Avatar. One who could control all four elements, they would become a unifying force throughout Eos across generations, and would always be reborn under the watchful eye of the Crystal, a mere fragment of Bahamut’s essence. It was his hope that the Avatar would remain in Eos for all time, and become a symbol of strength and unity between the realms._

* * *

In the farthest corner of Lucis sat the grand city of Insomnia. Nestled amongst the lands where the air, earth, and fire nations bordered one another, it rarely ceased to serve as anything less than an ever-growing melting pot of those backgrounds living in harmony with one another. Benders and nonbenders alike had always lived side-by-side, but here it was the highlight of the region and constantly touted in the industrial capital city. Businesses of all sizes thrived, cultures of all kinds mingled, and the entirety of this unique microcosm was ruled under the just and watchful eye of King Regis Lucis Caelum, the most recent in the long line of Crystal-ordained rulers overseeing the kingdom.

Within the Citadel, the stronghold of the royal family, sat the basement level locker room of the training arena, the faint scents of must, dust, and old sweat coalescing with one another to create an atmosphere not unlike one before a long-awaited tournament. Though the room itself was currently occupied by only two people, the anticipation shared between them both could have easily rivaled that of an entire team eager to rush out and put on the performance of a lifetime.

Prompto took a deep breath then exhaled sharply. “Today’s the day. You scared?”

Noctis finished locking in the strap of his padded helmet into place, fiddling with it to make it comfortably snug around his lower jaw. Him? Scared? Absolutely not. He was the Avatar; master of all four elements, the bridge between realms, one of the most powerful people on the planet. If a silly little final skill assessment was worth peeing his pants over, then the Crystal should have picked someone else for the job.

Was he nervous? Maybe a little. Though if anything, Prompto somehow sounded more nervous than he’d actually felt. “Not even.”

“Maybe Iggy and Gladio will go easy on you? Then all you have to do is put on a good enough show.”

“Wouldn’t want them to even if they’d offered.” Which—having known those two for so long—would be a cold day in hell before that ever happened. “I’m earning my ticket out of here fair and square.”

“Don’t you mean _our_ ticket out of here?” Prompto asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Eh, same thing.” Noctis stood up and stretched his arms one last time, craning his neck as well to try and release the unspoken tension within it. “Point is that it took way too long to get here and I’m not backing down now.”

“I thought you’d say something like that.” Backing off to yield some extra space, Prompto turned around and started walking towards the tunnel leading to the spectator seating. “Well, I’m gonna go head out to the stands, but break a leg!” He paused, thinking over his choice of words for a moment. “Well hopefully not _your_ leg, but—”

“I got it, I got it.” Noctis laughed a little breathlessly while waving his friend off to the outside.

“See you on the other side!” Prompto yelled back in encouragement. As he finally disappeared from view, Noctis spent a few more moments thinking to himself before finally breathing out the remainder of his nerves and heading down the adjacent corridor.

 _Count on it_ , Noctis mentally answered back.

* * *

The outdoor arena, typically used for the Crownsguard’s more rigorous training sessions, had been set aside for a special demonstration with King Regis himself as the audience. With the stands empty save for a few individuals and a scarce wind blowing loose dirt around on the field, the tense anticipation was the loudest presence there. Seated in the topmost part of the stands, Regis patiently looked down at the three figures standing equidistant from one another and poised to fight.

Down below, Noctis stood face-to-face with both Ignis and Gladio, donned in their padded combat gear eagerly awaiting the signal to start. Though he knew deep down that they wanted him to succeed just as much as he did, the feelings were painted over with the looks of resolute determination on all of their faces. None of them were intent on making this an easy task.

“If His Highness and his tutors are ready, I would like to commence the trial.” Regis announced.

The slightly younger man sitting next to Regis, Cor, gave an affirmative nod to the three challengers below and received them in turn. “Both parties are ready, Your Majesty.”

Regis nodded. “You may begin!”

 _Showtime_. Moving quickly, Noctis clenched his fists to bend up two slabs of earth to send them hurtling in the opposite direction towards his opponents. As large as he had made them, Ignis was still able to maneuver around one slab as he ran towards Noctis, while Gladio simply broke the other into pieces by bending through it.

A searing blast of fire blew past Noctis’ face as he narrowly dodged away from Ignis’ attack. “You’ll have to think a little more outside the box if you want to get anywhere, Highness.”

Ignis closed in and lashed out another fire stream, shaping it more into a whip-like shape and shooting it out towards Noctis, which gave Noctis more space to jump back and shoot out his own burst of flame square into Ignis’ chest. Though it made contact with his chest padding, it was a short-lived victory as the advisor quickly recovered and shot more flames in Noct’s direction. As close as some of them came to searing parts of him off that he’d prefer to keep intact, the prince was able to fire off a couple more streams of his own along the ground to attempt to trip Ignis up to no avail.

“Offense is the best defense!” Prompto yelled, pantomiming some of Noctis’ punches. “Don’t pull any fire punches!”

“This isn’t a pro-bending match, Prompto. Let him focus.”

“Aw, what? But it’s exactly like—” Any remaining protests died before they could even leave Prompto’s mouth as soon as he turned to see Cor glaring stone-faced at him. “Right. Sorry, sir.”

“Look sharp!”

Gladio’s gruff warning forced Noctis to divide his attention and spin sideways to dodge both fire and several small rock pikes that barely grazed him as they soared past him. The quick exchanges of earth, fire, and air colliding with one another started to blur together from Noctis’ point of view. He found himself putting up stone barriers to block off the attacks, but the slowly increasing heat and cracks in the rock knew it wouldn’t be very long before they cornered him.

 _This isn’t gonna work. I’m gonna need a bird’s eye view._ Looking upwards and silently thanking himself that he’d left an opening for himself at the top, he leapt through it and propelled himself higher with a short burst of air. Fortunately for Noctis, the leap gave him a few split seconds to get a better view, the world around him starting to flow into bullet time. Ignis and Gladio had been closing in on him fast, coming in from two completely different angles. 

At least that’s what he’d believe if he’d remained on the ground. But if he could stick his landing at just the right spot…

Landing to do a brief handstand, Noctis swung his legs downward to send arcs of fire flying into where Gladio and Ignis had converged, the blasts managing to separate the two to exactly where Noctis had wanted them to be.

“Nice one, dude!” Prompto yelled through cupped hands as he leapt up out of his seat. “Put the pressure on ‘em!” 

“Prompto…” Cor warned more sternly.

Noctis couldn’t stop himself from grinning at his friend’s cheers as he backspringed up and ran forward, alternating between shooting air and fire fists in arcs on both sides. The distance closed between the three with Gladio needing to churn out rock shields to keep them from overheating, while Ignis’ flames were repeatedly extinguished as they were met with air blasts. It was only when the both of them had their backs against the worn arena walls that Noctis caught wind of the makeshift pond in the far corner. His golden opportunity and their coup de grace.

In one swift motion Noctis pulled the water from the pond and bent it in a wave towards the wall, dousing his tutors in water and promptly freezing them in place in spikes of ice. As the air seemed to freeze with quiet at the same time, Noctis caught his breath and turned back to the upper stands, squinting to scan his father’s face for a verdict.

Regis appeared to be whispering something in Cor’s ear, nodding in agreement with something along with Cor as Cor turned to face the competitors below. “The match is over. The winner of the trial match is His Royal Highness, Avatar Noctis.”

Taking off the sweat-doused padded helmet and wiping his forehead, Noctis placed his fist against his palm and bowed.

“Way to go, Noct! You killed it!” Prompto cheered as he started running down the stands onto the field.

Gladio waggled his pointer fingers in his best attempt to give his pupil a round of applause. “Yeah way to go, champ. Now do you mind letting us out?”

“Let him bask for a little while, Gladio.” Ignis breathed a few puffs of blue flame over the ice covering his wrist to free his hand so that he could start melting the rest of it. “No need to act so coarse with him after a hard-earned victory.”

“I’d be a lot less coarse if you’d help me out of here.”

As Noctis stood up straight, he looked over to see his father give him a nod of approval before walking down further below the stands and back into the Citadel’s entrance with Cor following behind. The sigh of relief he was about to breathe was knocked out of him by Prompto grabbing him from the side and hugging him excitedly. He inadvertently tuned out what Prompto was saying as he kept staring off towards where his father had left, the relieved and satisfied smile not having quite left his face.

The hard part—at least for now—was over at last.

* * *

The cooler marbled interior of the Citadel’s throne room was a nice change of scenery, and certainly would have felt like it had it not been for the cloud of tense anticipation that had settled in amongst the people gathered on the floor. While the Marshal stood by the door at guard, Noctis and his retinue stood at attention before King Regis, who was ready to speak at last.

“As we’ve all seen today, you have shown exemplary progress towards your mastery of the four elements.” Regis stated, a small smile of pride forming as he spoke. “For that, I commend you.”

Noctis nodded politely in response but silently braced himself for the ‘but’. There was always a ‘but’, and while he had come to expect constant constructive criticism over years, this was the one of the rare times that he wanted an unmuddied answer.

The smile, not at all to Noctis’ surprise, quickly made way for a more serious neutral demeanor as Regis continued. “However, achieving true mastery lies not only in your physical prowess, but also in your ability to serve as a beacon of peace for benders and nonbenders alike. This responsibility falls on you not just as prince of Lucis, but as the Avatar as well.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis could see Ignis and Gladio standing perfectly still, listening attentively to his father. Looking back to his other side he saw Prompto attempting to do the same, but the anxiety from his fidgeting was coming off of him in waves.

“With that said, I believe it is time for you to seek your own path to attain this goal, far beyond Insomnia’s walls. Effective immediately, you and a group of your choosing shall continue your Avatar training across all of Eos’ regions.”

Noctis stiffened in his posture, hardly even paying attention to his peers’ own reactions as he regained enough of himself to respectfully bow. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Regis nodded. “You may take your leave.”

Another bow in response, Noctis turned and strode out into the hall, his friends also bowing in response and following after him..

Cor gave an affirmative nod as they all walked past, waiting until the door closed behind him to approach as Regis raised his brow in relief. “He seemed to handle the news rather well, don’t you think?”

Not even moments after the heavy door thudded shut was it almost opened fully again by a blast of air, the sound of it quickly covered up by raucous cheers of joy.

Cor shook his head, chuckling at the spontaneous celebration going on outside of the room. “He could bear to take it a little more in stride if you ask me.”

* * *

“Tell me that wasn’t the best bending you’ve ever seen in your life.”

“Well, if we’re being honest with one another...” Ignis began as he carried another helping towards the dining room table.

Gladio leaned back in his chair, his weight leaning into it to precariously balance on one wooden leg. “Wasn’t exactly the best _I’ve_ seen, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Noctis poutily stuffed his mouth full with a couple more steamed dumplings. “On second thought, keep it to yourself.”

While an evening out on the town would have been a picture-perfect celebration for Noct’s victory, the collective fatigue of everyone earlier had led to the decision to spend it somewhere a little less hectic and more lowkey. Instead of back-to-back rounds of drinks and snacks in a crowded restaurant or dive bar, the wafting aromas of several of Ignis’ own dishes and takeout food recreations filled the entirety of Noctis’ apartment.

“That’s not to say it wasn’t a formidable performance.” Ignis placed the remaining assortment of food on the countertop nearby and settled into a seat with his own plate of food. “You performed spectacularly, Noct. We all knew you would.”

“Yeah, dude. Seeing you do all those crazy moves was as good--mmph--as these things taste!” Prompto took yet another bite of his second helping of meat kebabs, reveling in the spicy-sweet flavor. “Seriously Iggy, what’s your secret?”

Ignis smiled, putting a finger to his lips. “An old Scientia specialty blend of Fire Nation spices. One that will have to stay secret, mind you.”

“No fair,” Prompto pouted. “Sharing is caring, you know.”

While Prompto continued to try and weasel Ignis’ culinary secrets out of him, Gladio looked over towards Noctis and saw how quickly he was gulping down his food in the meantime. “Slow down, Princess. You’re acting like you’re never gonna eat again once we leave.”

Noctis shook his head, taking a breath in-between bites to pace himself a little better. “Not like this. Not really a lot of spots to get home-cooked meals on the road.”

“That’s nothing food cooked on an open fire can’t fix. You’ve got nothing to worry about with Iggy and I at the helm,” Gladio proudly proclaimed.

The thought of multiple nights of being subjected to Flameo Instant Fire Noodles around a campfire came to Noctis’ mind, along with an immediate unease creeping over him that made him grimace.

“Something the matter?” Ignis asked.

“N-no, nothing. Just wish we were leaving sooner. Can’t wait to finally get outside the walls and actually do something worthwhile for a change.”

The look of concern on Ignis’ face softened into tentative relief. “As they say, patience is a virtue.”

“Do you always have to sound like a fortune cookie?”

Ignis smirked as he took a sip of his iced tea. “If it’s the only way for you to gain any wisdom, then that’s simply how the cookie must crumble.”

The groan Noctis let out was dampened by the unchewed dumplings in his mouth, and was further drowned out by the resounding laughter from his companions at his dismay.

* * *

After a few days spent saying temporary farewells and packing the necessary items, the sun slowly rose on the morning of the long anticipated departure, painting the cloudy sky with hues of light pinks and oranges. Hardly anyone was out during this hour, save for a few early morning birds and the party of four loading up their luggage into the trunk of the King’s prized automobile.

“Can’t believe we finally get to leave Insomnia.” Prompto yawned as he put the last of his belongings into the backseat.

“Not like it’s all uncharted territory or anything like that,” Gladio added.

“Perhaps not to most of us.” Ignis finished looking at his map one last time before rolling it up and placing it in the glove compartment. “Even so, travel will do us some good in the long run.”

Noctis scoffed at the understatement. After being cooped up in the city for so long, it couldn’t do them anything but good. And today was finally the day that the cage got unlocked. Before he could do much as hop into the driver’s seat and take off, a familiar voice called after him.

“Your Highness!”

Noctis sighed, turning to see his father accompanied by Drautos coming down the Citadel’s stairs after him. “What now?” Catching on that it was something that couldn’t wait, he stood up straight from leaning against the car and walked to meet his father halfway up the steps, stopping before the two.

“I fear that I’ve left too many things unsaid,” Regis admitted.

Noctis folded his arms, confused and mildly annoyed by the confession. “I’m still here, aren’t I? Just say what you need to.”

“You face a great journey ahead of you. I need only to know that you’re truly ready to leave home.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Take heed,” Regis continued. “There are those who will only see you as a means to an end and try to take advantage of your power.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Noctis defensively questioned.

“I’m certain you do. But that is why I permitted you to leave home with a group.” Regis looked past Noctis down at the three members of his son’s retinue still waiting for him below. “There is strength not only in numbers, but in true companionship.”

“If you say so.” Noctis turned around to head back down the stairs, lazily hand waving the two people behind him. “Drautos, look after him while I’m gone, alright?”

Drautos unfolded his arms, putting a closed fist against his chest in a salute and bowing briefly. “You can count on me, Your Highness.”

Noctis nodded before turning back to his father, a hesitant furrow in his brow softening to address one last concern. “Hey—about that meeting with Niflheim. Are you sure you don’t need me to be there?”

Regis chuckled and shook his head before putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Crown prince you may be, you are still the Avatar first and foremost. I certainly don’t mind tending to royal duties for the both of us while you tend to less worldly ones.”

“R-right. Thank you.”

The firm reassuring grip on his shoulder from Regis shifted into a more comforting hug. “Do not forget. My strength goes with you as well, my son.” 

The sudden enveloping caught Noctis off guard. Freedom was literally footsteps away, but at the last second he felt himself still tethered to his home, the last few remaining threads suddenly a lot harder to cut loose than he’d thought. Hesitation aside, he embraced his father back, clinging on for just a little while longer before pulling away and facing him with a sad smile. “I… thanks, Dad.”

With no words left between them for the time being, Noctis ran the rest of the way down the stairs and hopped into the back seat of the car. With one last round of farewells between everyone, the engine jolted to a start as the ignition turned over, and the car pulled out and away from its spot to head down the road with its passengers in tow. As the sun rose in the distance over Insomnia, so too did the start of a long-anticipated journey.

* * *

Miles away from the warmer, more temperate weather of Lucis sat the daunting, icy nation of Niflheim. The polar opposite of the kingdom of light, snow and ice covered the land from stream to sea. Though populated in plenty with its people, the sheer vibe of desolation that surrounded the nation made it hard to believe for outsiders that would dare to visit. In the center of the land sat the dark hallmark of the arctic nation, the elaborate palace constructed of the very same ice and marble that had held its own for generations.

“I assume everything has been prepared for our conference with the King?”

“Everything is in the utmost condition, Your Lordship.”

A man with silvery white hair wearing a long navy blue frock coat and black boots turned his head to glance at his charge. “There is little room for error in our mission, so you will see to it that everything goes smoothly.”

“Why, I wouldn’t dream of being anything less than the perfect ambassador.” The red haired man being addressed bowed dramatically, the sleeves of his darker blue coat fluttering slightly with the air they had caught. “You’ve my absolute and honest word, High Commander.” He rose back up and leaned in too close for comfort to the other man. “Or shall I call you ‘Ravus’ since we’ve been working ever so closely together for quite some time?”

“High Commander will do just fine _, Izunia,_ ” Ravus seethed, none too pleased with the unwarranted familiarity. “Chancellor to Emperor Aldercapt you may be, that does not give you the right to drop formalities whenever you feel the need.”

“Oh, how cold!” Ardyn sauntered past the surly silver-haired commander. “Perhaps our trip eastward will do you some good. Might warm up that frozen heart of yours a fair bit.”

The hand that Ardyn tried to place playfully on Ravus’ cheek was swatted away with a colder metal one as Ravus moved away from him as if he were actively avoiding a buzzard wasp’s nest. “We depart tomorrow morning. See to it that everything is in place.” 

As Ravus walked away, Ardyn was left by himself in the foyer, the faint light of the setting sun trickling in through the windows. Humming a small tune to himself to keep the sudden silence at bay, he turned and walked down an adjacent hallway to another room. Passing by a few windows along the way, he found amusement in the view outside as he continued humming, the slowly darkening view outside beginning to synchronize with his underlying tone.

Whether for better or for worse, long-anticipated plans were finally being set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like someone else has got their own plans in mind. Interesting...
> 
> Just a few things to note as a heads-up:  
> -The setting is more akin to the "Legend of Korra" era as to better fit in with XV's world, so if you're wondering why there's cars in an ATLA au, there's your answer haha  
> -I know Garuda isn't an Astral in the actual game but I really like her so I made her one for the sake of this.  
> -This is a current WIP of mine and updates will come surely but slowly. This is my first venture into a multi-chapter fic, so please bear in mind that it'll take a little time in-between chapters as I get back into the swing of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally out and about in the world! But like any good road trip, they'll need to make a pit stop.

The far-off harsh trills of cicadas and the searing dry heat made the air unbearable to breath in, and it didn’t do too many favors for the Regalia’s engine as it sat stationary in the middle of the hot paved road while the four young men attempted to push it along to their destination. Mere hours had passed since their departure and the drive in the king’s luxury mobile had been smooth sailing. Or it was, at least, until they had run into another wall beyond the one they had just breached.

“So much for the ‘latest model’,” Gladio jeered from behind the vehicle’s trunk.

“It just- hit a bump in the road.”

“Why not just do a little earthbending action and—“ Prompto started as he tugged at the car’s sides to move it along.

“No way,” Noctis rasped out as he became a little more desperate in his pushing. “I get one scratch on this thing and I’m screwed.”

“Not even just a little nudge in the right direction?”

As the car slowly but surely traveled down the road, Noctis grew a little more weary with every step. That repair shop where his dad’s old friend lived had to be around here somewhere. ‘Hammerhead’ or something? If a journey of a thousand miles really did begin with a single step, Noctis shuddered to think about how much longer it would have taken without a car.

“Alright, earthbending is no bueno. But! If you used some air to lift it up instead—“ Prompto continued to insist.

“I’d like to remind you that bending of any sort is a legitimate art and not solely a collection of parlor tricks for your entertainment,” Ignis stated as he remained behind the wheel.

The rest of Prompto’s proposition evaporated into the same air he wanted to see manipulated as he huffed and refocused his efforts into helping the car along its way. “The map said it should be around here somewhere.”

“The map isn’t the land,” Gladio grunted from the rear. “Besides, ‘around here’ ain’t exactly helpful when we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

The region of Leide, as vast as it was compared to the more compact cityscape of Insomnia, really wasn’t much to write home about in the long run. It had been dubbed the official territory of airbenders long before the Great War, and still remained as such to this very day. However, due to the construction of the city soon after, most airbenders and others affiliated with the land had migrated there, leaving those who remained behind in the desert region far and few in between. If there was anyone actually still living in Leide, they probably wouldn’t be seen for miles.

Sweat continued to bead on Noctis’ forehead as he continued pulling the car along, all the while searching for a sign that they were getting closer to their destination and not just walking in the middle of a desert mirage. “Can’t be that much further now. I can feel it.”

“That your so-called spiritual compass at work?”

“You could call it that.” Noctis looked up from catching another couple of breaths before letting go of the car in relief as he tiredly grinned at what he saw in the distance. “Or you could look over there and see for yourself.”

To everyone’s overwhelming relief, a tall signpost with a picture of a stylized sand shark peeked over the horizon in the nearby distance. The word “Hammerhead” was overlaid on it, and below further back from it was a small complex of buildings arranged in a large singular lot. There were already a few people coming in and out of a building located to the side, but otherwise it looked fairly vacant and perfect for resting.

“We made it. We actually made it!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Not bad for our first leg of the trip, huh?”

“Might have been even better if we’d gotten here earlier.” Noctis sighed under his breath but smiled all the while. As they dragged themselves into the concrete lot, they were immediately greeted by a young woman with short blonde hair.

“Well, look who we’ve got here!” The woman sauntered over to stand in front of the travel weary boys, wearing an aviator-mechanic getup with the jacket tied loosely around her waist, showing off a black fitted tank top in its stead. Scuff marks of soot and grease dotted her lightly suntanned skin here-and-there, but her excited complexion remained the same. “Never thought I’d end up seeing Prince Noctis here n’ in the flesh.”

“Yeah that’s me. You can just call me Noctis, though.”

“You can _also_ call him the Av—” Prompto began to gloat before Gladio quickly covered his mouth with his large hand and put him in a hold. 

“The answer to where your next customer is coming from because you’ve got one right here,” Gladio covered up with one of his most charming smirks. “Ran into some car trouble and we were hoping that you could help.”

“Then y’all came here to the right place,” the young woman proclaimed. “Whatever it is, we’ll get your car fixed up or my name ain’t ‘Cindy’.”

Prompto’s protests were muffled before finally being released from Gladio’s vicegrip. “Is it?”

Cindy let out a laugh, fixing the cap on top of her head to keep it from falling off. “That it is! Sharp as a tack, ain’t ya?”

“He certainly has his moments,” Ignis replied. “Approximately how much will this run us?”

“Depends on your problem. I’ll take a look and get a second opinion on it before I let you know. Walking past the four, Cindy went straight to the Regalia and started giving it a quick visual inspection to look for any obvious problems, allowing the boys to give her needed space and walk into the nearby shop to wait.

“What was that all about?” Prompto asked.

“Can’t have you opening your big mouth and saying things you shouldn’t,” Gladio said.

“You mean about Noct being the Avatar?”

“Exactly.”

“I still don’t get why we have to keep that a secret.” Noctis sulked. “Shouldn’t everybody know that there’s one by now?”

“It’s true that most are well aware that there is an Avatar alive, but the knowledge surrounding their identity isn’t as widespread.” Ignis stated. “It’d be in our best interest to reveal that bit of news as gradually as we possibly can.”

“News’ll spread through the grapevine like it always does, but you can’t just go around pulling out the Avatar card whenever you feel like and have things go completely pear-shaped.” Gladio sternly looked between Noctis’ and Prompto’s annoyed and confused faces. “That means we keep our mouths shut and lay low for a little while. Got it?”

Noctis sighed, admitting defeat in an argument that he ironically didn’t stand a chance of winning. “Fine.”

Prompto deflated a little bit, resting his hands behind the back of his head as he followed the others out of the shop and back onto the parking lot. “So much for our endless supply of discounts. Maybe Cindy’ll give us one on the car anyways.”

“The car that you broke.” Gladio snarked.

“It broke down on its own. That wasn’t my fault!”

“But you were the one driving when it happened to break down.” Ignis reminded.

Prompto groaned. “Anyways! I don’t know about you three crown jewels, but I’m a little short on cash.”

Noctis shrugged. “Probably just blew a fuse or something. Can’t be that much to fix.”

“Weeell, that just shows how much you know, don’t it?”

The gruff reedy voice from close behind nearly spooked Noctis and Prompto to death before they all turned to see who was speaking to them. Approaching them was an elderly man with white hair under a copper cap, dressed in a fashion similar to Cindy. His smaller form under the baggy jacket however, betrayed his grouchy demeanor and the ornery look on his face.

The old man tilted his cap as he walked up to the group. “So you’re Reggie’s boy, huh?”

“Y-yeah. You’re Cid, right?”

“Hmph.” The reply was taken as a half-assed confirmation as Cid leaned in closer to size up the prince. “Don’t look like much. Look more like yer old man if they kicked all the dignity out of ‘im.”

As expected as that kind of response was based on what his dad had told him about this guy, Noctis would have been lying if he didn’t admit that his pride was hurt a little from it. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Ain’t me you should be apologizing to.” As if he wasn’t even there to begin with, Cid walked right past Noctis and over to the Regalia, consolingly smoothing the good over with a gloved hand. “You should be saying sorry to this ol’ girl right here. Clearly you ain’t treating ‘er right.”

“But I didn’t—“

“Egh! Don’t wanna hear it. Cindy, you and the biggun over here help me bring ‘er in.” Cid gestured to a mildly surprised Gladio, who didn’t seem very pleased at that nickname nor about being an impromptu volunteer. “It’ll take a while, but I got something fer you boys that y’all can manage in the meantime.”

“That being?” Ignis pressed.

Cid waved him off as he followed behind Gladio and Cindy pushing the Regalia into one of the two garage doors. “Oh you’ll see, stringbean. You’ll see.”

As they stood by watching the Regalia being carted off, Prompto turned to the remaining two with an uneasy frown. “Y’know, I don’t think I like how he said that.”

Noctis frowned as he watched the rusted tin of the garage door lower shut with his father’s car behind it. “You and me both.”

* * *

As it had turned out, the “something” that Cid had had in mind was to keep them occupied with some busywork that needed to be taken care of. At first glance, it wasn’t apparent to any of the boys as to what could even be done in the first place from how barren it was outside of Hammerhead. Much to their surprise (and to their dismay), the diner built next to Hammerhead served as a makeshift job board for local hunts around Leide. After talking around with Takka, the head cook of the diner who moonlighted the area’s informant, the four young men set out into the Weaverwilds with a few job requests under their belts.

The first job was simple enough: get rid of a few pesky beetle-hornet nests nearby. They were easy enough to find, the countless cluster of small burrowed holes in the ground and the roots of what few trees there were not hard to miss. Within half an hour of finding the nests, a bit of not-so-friendly fire from Ignis to smoke all the critters out was all that was needed to mark the job done and over with.

After snuffing out the last of the beetle-hornets, the four came across a wayward stranger nearby. They had been stuck out in the wilds after getting injured during a hunt for tags abandoned by other bounty hunters that had met their unfortunate ends. After some patchwork healing on Noctis’ part, they were able to send the hunter back towards Hammerhead to better rest up, promising to keep an eye out for any tags they could bring back. As luck would have it, the voretooths they had to hunt down next happened to have one tag hanging stuck between its teeth, while another one was spotted by Prompto’s keen eye not too far away between some rocks. 

Finally, they had reached their last task for the day, the sun starting to set on the horizon and the sky beginning to darken, signaling to the group that nighttime was soon upon them. 

“It’s getting pretty late. Sure we can find this bloodhorn thing here?”

“Relax. We’ll take it down and get back in time to get you tucked into bed.” Gladio assured.

“I don’t even get why Cid’s having us do all this in the first place.”

“It’s just like Cindy said. ‘Paw-paw’ wanted to teach us a lesson.” Noctis begrudgingly reiterated. 

_And by ‘lesson’, he probably just meant ‘do all the local dirty work until I fix your car’_ Noctis thought to himself. It may have been a better option than others to get some quick cash, but running around doing hunts until the sun went down wasn’t exactly the first thing he’d pictured himself and his friends doing when they first stepped foot out of the big city. Not that he was expecting anyone to roll out the red carpet for him or anything like that, but it would have been nice to start out with something a little more lax.

Noctis’ train of thought was suddenly thrown off the tracks as he was stopped by Ignis extending an arm out in front of him. “Hold it. Don’t move any further.”

“What? Why?”

“I believe we’ve found our target.” As the four peeked around the stout rock wall, they saw a large animal pacing around the dry shrubs nearby. From their perspective it resembled something close to an elephant rhino and would have thought it one, had it not been for the two large crimson horns protruding from its head and the similarly colored tusks in its mouth.

Though it was difficult to see in the increasing darkness, Prompto’s face paled at the sight of the beast. “We’re seriously gonna try and take that thing down? It’s huge!”

“That’s what we’re here for. So what’s the plan? Just charge in and wail on it?”

“Normally I’d oppose that, but given its size it doesn’t appear to be a quick moving creature.” “If we coordinate our attacks we should be able to take it down with ease.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Before anyone could protest, Noctis propelled himself upward with a burst of air over the plateau wall and all the way over to the bloodhorn, landing and slamming into the ground near it to create jagged rock pillars to throw it off balance. Clearly enraged at having its peace disturbed, the bloodhorn snorted aggressively at Noctis before scuffing its foot against the dirt in preparation for a charge attack.

Noctis turned to see Ignis and the others running up to his side, a very disgruntled look on Gladio’s face. “Did you not catch the ‘coordinated’ part of the plan?”

“Yeah. I go in first and you guys back me up,” Noctis said, smirking as he turned back to face the bloodhorn. “Can’t get much more coordinated than that.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, assuming a battle stance along with the others. “Typical.”

Wasting no time at all, the four went at the bloodhorn with everything they had. The monster put up a good enough fight; it had even managed to knock Gladio off his feet a few times, tossing him up into the air with its massive horns (much to Noct’s simultaneous worry and amusement). Between wearing it down with forceful gales and searing off parts of it with lashes of fire, it was on its last legs before being finished off in almost no time at all thanks to Gladio catapulting it into the air and a few expertly aimed bullets on Prompto’s end. The bloodhorn let out one final pathetic groan before collapsing in a heap onto the ground, leaving its victorious hunters to catch their breaths.

“Is—is it done? Is it over, are we done?” Prompto panted out.

“Yeah… yeah I think so.” Noctis said, catching a breath in-between.

“You two are such jocks.” Gladio sarcastically commented.

“Alright gentlemen, that’s enough.” Ignis dusted himself off of the soot and dirt that marred his shirt. “We’ve finished what we’ve started, so let’s get our well-deserved rest.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

“Sun’s pretty much gone now, though. Think we can make it back?”

“Rather not chance it.” Gladio said, scanning the horizon until he saw a faint rise of smoke off in the distance. “There’s a haven not too far from here. Let’s make camp for the night and head back to Hammerhead in the morning.”

Noctis’ shoulders sank with fatigue. “Camping? Seriously?”

“You can survive one night in a tent, Noct.” Ignis said, following Gladio’s lead as they started off towards the haven.

Prompto patted Noctis on the shoulder as he walked alongside him. “Think of it as getting in tune with nature. Airbenders do that all the time, right?”

Noctis grumbled indignantly as he reluctantly followed. “Maybe on our _own terms_.”

* * *

After walking a ways up a nearby incline of land, the haven was found and camp was being set up. There was word that these rocky respites spotted all around Eos had some sort of spiritual protection surrounding them, or so Gladio had claimed. Noctis figured that it was just more wishful thinking than anything. As the stars above started blinking into view, wisps of smoke rising from the campfire swirled in with the cool air and the scent of sizzling bloodhorn meat settled in as the four sat reasonably cozy around the fire in their makeshift chairs. 

“Still think camping is the worst?” Gladio asked in-between bites of his dinner.

Noctis kept eyes on his plate as he picked around the small bits of peas and carrots surrounding the bloodhorn flank. “Never said I hated it. I just don’t like sleeping in a tent every single night like you.”

“Maybe you should try it. Might do some good for that back of yours.”

“Doubt it.” 

“So once we get the car back, where exactly are we heading to?” Prompto asked.

“Wherever we feel like.” Noctis leaned back leisurely in his chair. “World’s our oyster now.”

“Technically true as that may be, we should still have some sort of itinerary in mind.” Ignis countered. “There’s a spot named Galdin Quay about half a day’s travel from here. Perhaps we could start there.”

“Oh yeah, I think I heard about that place.” Prompto said. “Didn’t it used to be a port town or something?”

Not unlike that of a dog being called for dinner, Noctis suddenly perked up. “That sounds like it’s a fishing spot. Please tell me it’s a fishing spot, Specs. I need to hear these words.”

Ignis sighed. “It is a newly renovated resort area on the coast so yes, there’s a high chance that fishing is permitted there.

Without needing to hear another word, Noctis wolfed down the remains on his plate and floated the plate over to the bin before getting up and scurrying into the tent, leaving a short gust trailing behind him. “Well, I’m stuffed. Night guys, see you in the morning!”

The burst of wind and flickering of the flames in the fire pit quickly settled down, leaving the other three to gawk at Noctis’ sudden departure.

Gladio was the first and only one to break the silence. “You realize we’re never gonna end up leaving once we get there, right?”

* * *

With dirty dishes put away and the embers of the campfire dimly glowing, the sound of snores and soft breaths filled the tent as the group slept soundly in their canvas tent. While three of them slept soundly, only occasionally turning on their sleeping bags, Noctis was uncharacteristically the only one left wide awake. Resting on his back with hands folded behind his head, staring up at the enclosed roof of the tent with a childlike sense of wonder in his eyes. It may have been a rocky start, but they were finally out of Insomnia and in the real world. Totally unknown territory from his sheltered point of view. 

_Ca…. ear me?_

Tomorrow morning they would go get the Regalia from Cid, and then head off to Galdin Quay. And after that? Who knew? But to Noctis, that was the best part of this entire trip.

_...eed to ...sten_

Besides, he was the Avatar. He was _supposed_ to be out in the world, not cooped up in a skyscraper for his entire life. That would have been game over for him had he just been a prince, but whatever spirits were in charge had given him a way out and he would gladly take it.

_...ctis._

After what felt like ages, the second wind he had caught earlier began to die down and the familiar comfort of sleep quickly overtook him and his senses. As he drifted off, he could have sworn he heard something calling out to him before he drowsily waved it off as a remnant of one of his own thoughts buzzing around in his mind. As his breathing slowed and his eyelids grew heavy enough to close at last, Noctis hoped for nothing but good dreams as he finally fell asleep.

_Noct…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night, sweet prince. We'll see you in the morning 😌
> 
> Also, just a super minor detail I wanted to note: Ignis and Gladio are respectively 24 and 25 years old in this. I always thought that their ages in-game didn't quite match up with their appearances, so I tweaked them a bit to be closer to a mid-20s range. 
> 
> I'll most likely be using this space to add other bits of trivia in the future. Aside from that, thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Galdin Quay! Home of the surf, sand, and... stealing?

The trek back into Hammerhead the following morning wasn’t nearly as arduous as it was heading out. Aside from the usual difficulty of getting Noctis up at any given time before noon, the walk back was actually pretty refreshing. It had woken up Noctis along the way a lot better than the usual badgering from his companions, that was for sure. After swinging by Takka’s and collecting their reward money for the previous night’s hunts, an even more refreshing sight came in the form of seeing Cindy and Cid waiting for them with the Regalia back outside from the garage.

“Well aren’t you boys a sight for sore eyes,” Cindy cheerfully commented. “How’d everything go?”

Noctis shrugged. “Nothing to write home about.”

Cid sneered off to the side. “Guess that makes two of ya.”

“Paw-Paw!” Cindy shook her head at her grandfather’s rudeness. “Just ignore him, he gets a little too ornery in the morning.”

“Ain’t that a mood.” Gladio said, not-so subtly throwing a look in Noctis’ general direction.

“We got your car all fixed up and ready to go. Had just a little bit of blockage in the engine, but it’s nothing I couldn’t straighten out right quick.” Cindy moved aside to give the boys full view of the newly repaired Regalia, buffed out, souped-up, and free of any scratches that had previously plagued it.

“And you’d better not let it happen again.” Cid added as a warning. “By the way, there’s something waiting for ya in the backseat.”

Something waiting for them? Cid didn’t exactly seem like the gift giving type, no offense. Cautiously, Noctis walked over to the open back seat to see what was awaiting him, half-expecting extra food or a bundle of supplies before suddenly being knocked over by a black blur that leapt out and tackled him to the ground. Disoriented, he sat up to get a glance at what it was, no longer needing to figure it out as he felt his face getting licked all over by a slobbery tongue.

Noctis laughed as he reached up to scratch behind the ears of his attacker. “Umbra!”

“Damn mutt wouldn’t leave no matter what we tried.” Cid grumbled. “Must be pretty dedicated to ya.”

“Something like that,” Noctis said in-between laughs. “How’ve you been, boy?”

Umbra barked in response, his tail rapidly wagging back and forth as he went right back to lapping at Noctis’ face.

“All right, easy buddy. You feel like tagging along for a bit?” At his question, Umbra ran over to the car and hopped back into the car, sitting up eagerly and tapping his paws against the side door.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“So where’re y’all headed to next?” Cindy asked the group.

“We’re thinking about going over to Galdin Quay,” Gladio answered. “Sounded like a good place to stock up.”

“And do a little sightseeing,” Prompto chimed in while trying to move Gladio over out of Cindy’s line of sight to no avail.

“That so? Always thought that place was a little bit pricey for my tastes ‘round some parts, but whatever floats your boat.” Cindy winked at the pair’s antics. “Some of that fresh sea air might do y’all some good.”

“Here’s hoping.” Noctis nodded at the two mechanics. “Thanks a lot, you two. You really helped us out.”

Cindy smiled fondly at him. “It was nothin’. Just try not to go busting it up again, y’hear?”

As everyone else went ahead to take their seats upon the Regalia’s upholstery, chatting amongst themselves about their upcoming plans, Noctis was stopped by Cid addressing him from behind.

“Guess you ain’t as lazy as I thought you were.”

That was unexpected. Maybe if Noctis stuck around long enough he might end up getting a genuine compliment out of the old man. “Glad I met your expectations.”

“I wouldn’t exactly go and say anything like that.” Cid furrowed his brow at Noctis. “I dunno what exactly yer goal is here, but lemme tell you something. I had you take up those jobs for a reason: to get you to understand what hard work is like out here. Real work.” Cid reached up to poke Noctis in the forehead a little bit harder than he would have liked. “Prince or no prince, you best keep that in mind wherever you’re going. Y’hear me?”

Noctis rubbed at the new slightly sore spot to soothe it. “Yeah. I’ll try.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Cid began his walk back to where Cindy was waiting before stopping once again to address Noctis. “One more thing. Give ol’ Reggie my regards for me, will ya?”

“Sure, but why not go see him yourself? I’m sure he’d like to catch up with you.”

Cid’s trademark scowl found its way back onto his face, though Noctis could have sworn it looked less crabby and more… wistful? “Gah, I’m too busy. Can’t all be royals lazing around and going any which way the wind blows.”

Though he’d wanted to press him further, Noctis ultimately decided that it was none of his business and continued on back to the car. Letting Noctis get back to his friends, Cid sent the boys off with a wave and a wrinkled smirk, waiting until the Regalia was nearly out of his line of sight to follow his granddaughter back to the garage to tackle the next job coming their way.

* * *

Desert scenery gradually morphed into one more populated with grasslands and the scent of cooler coastal air as they drove along. So far and so good for being free of any more car troubles, it was a better time than any to unwind and take in the sights of the changing landscape.

Ignis only managed to take in fleeting glances of the sights, keeping his eyes mostly on the road ahead as he drove. “I have to say that went surprisingly smoother than I imagined.” 

“You’re telling me,” Prompto sighed dreamily. “I definitely wouldn’t mind going back for a visit though.”

“So long as Cindy’s there, you mean.” Gladio jabbed.

“It’s just a cool place, that’s all!” Prompto quickly changed the subject on himself by turning his attention to the dog craning his neck over to his side for more head pets. “I bet that’s why Umbra here went there, isn’t it buddy?”

“I think he just showed up to make sure his owner wasn’t making an ass out of himself.”

“Well I wasn’t, so he had nothing to worry about.” Noctis huffily insisted.

“If I recall he hadn’t been very present back at the Citadel as of late,” Ignis noted. “I am a bit curious as to why that is.”

“Eh, he just kind of comes and goes whenever.” It wasn’t too often that Noctis was envious of something that he couldn’t have, but Umbra’s ability to just be wherever he wanted whenever had somehow become an exception. Lucky dog.

“Bet he’s off on some super secret magic spirit dog business the rest of the time.”

“In any case it seems he wasn’t much cause for alarm to Cid,” Ignis continued. “But let’s try to make certain that he won’t be making anymore surprise appearances elsewhere from now on.”

Umbra whined in protest in the backseat before poking his head towards Ignis and sniffing at his cheeks, prompting him to lightly swat him away to keep him from taking his eyes off the road.

“He says he can’t make any promises.” Noctis graciously translated.

“Glad to see you’re making progress in communing with the spirits.”

Noctis laughed as he pulled Umbra back from bothering Ignis any further, seating him in-between himself and Gladio. As he looked back up to see the road up ahead, he could just barely make out a few tiny whitish and gray dots in the distance. Squinting a little more, those dots became an assortment of small houses lined up and around the sandy shore they were fast approaching, with a large marble-textured building taking up the majority of the space.

Prompto nearly fell out of the car from leaning out to get a better view. “No way! That’s Galdin?”

“Whoa… that looks like a lot more than some old fishing town.”

“It used to be for a good while, yeah,” Gladio said. “From what I hear they spruced it up a bit after the war.”

“And that’s putting it mildly,” Ignis continued. “In recent years it’s become a well renowned resort area, so a fair compromise was needed to keep the locals happy and business booming.”

The salty sea air that had only made itself known in traces soon turned pungent as they drove closer and closer to town.

* * *

The small port town of Galdin Quay, once only known as a brief stop for ships wanting to make port for supplies, had eventually developed into a much larger hub for coastal dwellers. Beach houses of various shapes and sizes surrounded most of the outside of the area, with only some being sparsely interspersed between shops the closer it got to the mainland. Amongst seafoods and festivities, sundries under the sun, sat the sizeable resort hotel in the heart of the land. Though a fair bit pricier than most of the properties put together, its reputation amongst the townsfolk was that of the humble heart of the quay.

The Regalia drove down the narrow street, passing by eager tourists and townspeople alike going whichever ways they desired to, whether it be the nearby beach to catch some rays or one of the nearby food shacks to try the local delicacies. Eventually the gang pulled into a nearby parking area, managing to find an empty space in the almost packed lot.

“Where should we head to first?” Gladio asked.

Noctis was immediately about to head towards anything that even remotely resembled a waterfront before he felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt from Ignis pulling him back, not even taking his eyes off of where he was looking. “First, we should make our overnight accommodations somewhere. It won’t do us any good to be wandering around all day and then have nowhere to rest afterwards.”

Prompto pointed over to the large marble building in the distance that they’d noticed earlier on their way into town. “How about we try that place? Looks pretty fancy.”

“And expensive. We’ve got cash on us but not that much cash. Better find somewhere a little cheaper.”

Noctis huffed in defeat but got cut short when he heard Umbra whining next to him, pattering his paws anxiously on the pavement. “What’s wrong, boy? Got somewhere to be?”

The whines turned into excited yips as Umbra’s tail started rapidly wagging, eagerly waiting for his owner’s permission.

Noctis smiled at the sight of his overeager canine companion. “Hey, don’t let me stop you. Just meet us back here later, okay?”

A happy bark in response as thanks, Umbra took off further into town, dashing and weaving past quite a few surprised citizens before disappearing from sight.

 _At least one of us gets to do whatever he wants._ Noctis bemoaned to himself. “Alright, let’s go find an inn or something, then do some sightseeing.” An abrupt turn in the opposite direction had Noctis be met with a collision with someone that had been walking his way, causing them to both end up on the ground. Looking to see who exactly he’d hit, it was a young man with silver spiked up hair, dressed a little more on the professional side compared to other townsfolk in black pants and a light grey waistcoat with a light green tie. 

“Oof! Sorry ‘bout that! Didn’t see you guys there.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis stood up and dusted himself off, reaching down below to help the man up. We were just leaving, actually. New in town and all that.”

“Looks like we're in the same boat then! Name’s Dino.” As Dino stood up with Noctis’ assistance, his grateful expression shifted into a more perplexed one. “Hold on a second. You look kinda familiar…”

“You probably just got him confused with someone else!” Prompto hurriedly cut in. “Ah, you wouldn’t happen to know any places to stay around here, would you?”

“Something preferably more affordable than that resort, mind you,” Ignis specified.

“What, you mean the ‘Mother of Pearl’? I can get you in there no problem.”

The boys all shared a brief skeptical half-lidded glance with one another before Gladio spoke up. “Do you seriously think we’re gonna fall for that?”

“No, I’m being honest! Of course, I would just need you do me a little favor—”

Be it from not wanting to fall for an obvious scam or not wanting to run yet another errand, the last word out of that guy’s mouth set off the strongest fight-or-flight response Noctis had ever felt in his life. “I think we’ll pass.”

The look of surprise on Dino’s face had hardly phased any of them. “Not everyday someone passes up the chance to have a luxury overnight stay for free. Sure you don’t wanna think it over?”

Noctis waved Dino goodbye halfheartedly, walking past him to join his friends in getting as far away from him as humanly possible. “Thanks, but no thanks. We’ll be fine.”

Dino threw up his hands in defense. “All right, but it’s your loss, buddy.” Just as soon as he’d admitted defeat, the act was quickly dropped in favor of something much more sinister as a devious smile crept onto his face. “Or would you rather I call you ‘Prince Noctis’ instead?”

As if suddenly stuck in the middle of a blizzard, the group was left frozen in place, Noctis’ eyes in particular widening before he whipped around to glare down Dino. “How the hell did you—?”

Dino smirked knowingly. “Let’s just say I’ve got my sources. Now like I was sayin’—you four wanna get a good night’s sleep in that gorgeous resort over there? Then you’ve gotta do me a favor real quick.”

“And what if we don’t?”

“Then I just might let it slip to the press that His Royal Highness is cahooting around Eos scot-free, and something tells me that you might not want to have your cover blown. Capiche?”

Noctis glanced over at his friends, who looked just as conflicted and exasperated as he felt about getting blindsided by blackmail. The idea of opening up a hole in the ground behind Dino and ‘accidentally’ letting him fall in before closing it up had briefly crossed Noctis’ mind, but he unfortunately had to veto his own intrusive thoughts. Instead, against every ounce of his better instinct, he buried his eyes in his hand and sighed. “What do you want?”

Dino grinned and slung his arm around Noctis’ shoulder. “I knew you’d see it my way! So! All you’ve got to do is get something for me on the other side of town.”

“You want us to do your shopping for you?” Prompto questioned.

“Not shopping. Retrieving. I happened to have this very valuable, very important ring that was unjustly stolen from me a while ago. Now it’s in some pawn shop and the owner won’t give it back to me! Can you believe that!?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Tragic. Is there anything else we should know about?”

“Nah. Guy drives a hard bargain but I’m sure it’s nothing you four ladykillers can’t handle.” Dino clapped his hands together and began shoving the group off in the right direction. “So, that’s that and you guys can be on your merry way. Break a leg!”

* * *

One hurried explanation and some inconspicuous weaving through the narrow Galdin backstreets later, the four young men found themselves standing in front of the aforementioned pawn shop. It was similar in shape to the other shops by the cloudy seaside, though certainly a little more weatherworn in some spots of its aegean paint job and musty windows, Otherwise, it had looked none the worse for wear.

Only the sound of the salty waves lapping up against the sands nearby filled the air before Noctis broke the silence. “So… who wants to go first?” 

“I’d prefer to not go at all, to be quite honest.” Ignis said, looking more vexed than anything else.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.”

Before anyone could get in another concern, Gladio puffed out his chest and strode into the shop, leaving the remaining boys to only catch a glimpse of him approaching the counter before the door shut. The three stood silently for what seemed like eons, only sharing curiously concerned glances with one another before looking to see Gladio walking out only a few minutes later.

“That was quick. You got it that fast?” Noctis asked.

“Ah, not exactly.” Noctis had only just noticed, but Gladio had looked a lot more deflated than he had been before he went into the store.

“I've gotta ask: what exactly was your plan there, big guy?” Prompto asked, looking just a tad too amused about whatever the earthbender’s reply was going to be.

Gladio shrugged. “I was gonna just go in, buy the ring and get out. Simple as that.”

Ignis cynically raised his eyebrows behind his glasses. “And what specific part of that plan was supposed to work?”

Gladio winced a little from the pinpricks of embarrassment. “The guy might have been a little out of my league. Besides, I don’t see you guys coming up with anything.”

“You mean you _didn’t_ see us come up with anything.” Before any of them could inquire further, Prompto got Noctis and began pushing him towards the shop. “Watch and learn.”

“Uh, what exactly do I have to do with this?”

“Just follow my lead, buddy.”

Right as Prompto stopped at the door, he pointed towards the side of the building where there was a window on the upper floor, about a quarter of the way open. Noctis squinted at it, not completely sure of what his role was in all this and was about to voice exactly that until he saw Prompto just wink and finger-gun at him before sauntering into the shop alone and leaving him stranded outside.

Jackass.

* * *

Clouds of dust assaulted Noctis’ eyes and lungs, making both itch and burn and threaten to give away his position as he maneuvered in-between the ceiling rafters. As he adjusted himself in-between them both so he didn’t break a rib and could see exactly what Prompto was planning, he eventually positioned himself to a spot where he got a decent enough view of the front of the shop.

From what Noctis could see, it was pretty clear on why Gladio had had some trouble with the shopkeeper. This guy must have been just as tall as him and definitely just as burly. And that face of his wasn’t looking super friendly either. And—he could have been mistaken but did shopkeepers usually wear torn sleeves? But he got dragged into this situation so unfortunately he was gonna have to suck it up and get drag both Prompto and himself _out._

As if right on cue, the bell above the door rang as it opened and Prompto walked right on through. “Hello, my good man! Got anything good in stock today?”

The glare the shopkeep sent towards Prompto in response could have curdled a glass of milk within seconds. “What’s a Nif like you doing here? You trying to collect or something?”

Noctis quickly bit back a growl hearing the slur come out the man’s mouth. He figured that the general disdain for Niflheimians wasn’t exclusive to Insomnia, but that didn’t make it any more tolerable when it got aimed at his best friend of all people. 

As he continued to eavesdrop, however, it sounded like Prompto had just let it roll off his back.

“What? No nononono noooo. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by your fine establishment.”

The shopkeep wasn’t flattered in the slightest. “That so? Well beat it. I don’t got anything here that you’d want.”

“Aw, don’t say that.” Prompto walked over to see more of the displays closely. This watch over here looks pretty cool. Definite digging that pen set and—oooh, hello. That’s a pretty nice looking ring.”

The shopkeep smirked, following Prompto’s line of sight over to the ruby ring hanging loosely in the display. “Got it the other day. Bet it’ll fetch a pretty high price to the right buyer.”

Bingo. Feeling the pressure starting to build up from the blood rushing to his head, Noctis stealthily tumbled from his rafter hanging and quietly landed on the floorboards behind the far corner of the store, bending an air cushion below him to muffle his landing.

“Well it’s your lucky day because that would be me.”

The shopkeep snorted. “Is that so? What’s your offer?”

Prompto was absolutely beaming. “I’m glad you asked. How’s the fantastic price of 600 Gil sound?” 

The total silence that came from in response made Noctis stop dead in his tracks as he snuck towards the ring. This was failing real hard and real fast _._

“A-alrighty then, that’s probably a bit too low for your blood. That’s fine! H-how’s about 1200 Gil? Double or nothing?”

“I’ll take nothing. Now get out of my store, Nif.”

Prompto’s confidence diminished as he shrunk back at the hard-biting threat. “I, I uh...”

Nope. That did it. Noctis sucked in as much air as he could hold in his lungs and forcefully blew out, creating a gust that sent trinkets and tokens alike clattering on the ground and flying about the room. To his advantage, both the storekeeper and Prompto got frazzled by the sudden manifestation of wind out of nowhere, giving him a much more ample chance to reach out and grab Dino’s ring.

Or rather it _would have_ been a perfect opportunity had the shopkeeper not turned in the exact direction that the wind had come from and spotted Noctis right there and in the open. “Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Getting out of here. Thanks for asking!” Giving the shopkeep a halfhearted two finger salute as rushed towards him, Noctis hopped up and out of the window nearby. A few loose rooftop tiles clattered on the floorboards and onto the brusque man’s head as he trudged over to see where Noctis had escaped to. Failing to catch one thief, he whipped back around to see that the other half of the grift team had escaped without a trace.

“Damn street brats breaking into my store.” The man grumbled, red-faced as rushed outside the shop to look around for the pair in a last ditch effort. “You’d better pray to whatever spirits above that I don’t catch you around here again! Or I’ll have your heads!”

The shop door slammed shut, sending an echo rippling throughout the boardwalk and the surrounding shops. It certainly got the attention of bystanders walking through, which fortunately took attention away from the heads of black and blond hair just finishing climbing up to a rooftop just a few buildings away.

“What’d I tell you? Totally bulletproof plan.”

Noctis pulled Prompto up to the roof, just barely ignoring the temptation to drop him. “You didn’t tell me anything.”

“Best friend telepathy, dude. Works sixty percent of the time, all the time.” Prompto’s grin scrunched up into a look of pain from the small ruby ring hitting him smack dab in the face.

“Let’s try and shoot for 70 next time.”

* * *

“I’m glad to see that we’ve resorted to petty thievery now,” Ignis said as he disdainfully inspected the hotel passes, double-checking them in the sunlight to make certain of their authenticity past their holographic gloss. Following a hasty retreat from the pawn shop owner’s wrath, the group had retrieved Dino’s prized ring and, as promised, were given the four exclusive vouchers for an all-expenses paid stay at the ‘Mother of Pearl’ Resort. Since there were still a few hours of daylight left and there wasn’t any huge rush to check in, that left plenty of time for some well-deserved relaxation by the bay docks, but not quite enough time for the young Avatar’s fishing binge as he would have liked.

“I mean if you want to put a negative spin on it, then sure,” Prompto responded.

Gladio looked out towards the water’s edge, his own concern directed more at his charge taking things in stride. “Call me crazy, but I don’t think this is what the King had in mind when he sent us off.”

Noctis shifted in his seat on the boardwalk, focusing on the bobber lazily floating in the water ahead and really only half-listening to everyone’s comments about their spontaneous heist. “Probably not, but what can you do?”

“Ideally not be caught by a wayward reporter who could have found out much more than we wanted him to. We can only hope that Dino ultimately lives up to his word and doesn’t say anything.”

Noctis shrugged, relaxing his shoulders as he focused on the water ahead of him. He hadn’t seemed too bad of a guy. Skeevy maybe, but that was about it. If anything he’d looked genuinely happy to have gotten that ring back. Dino had been raving about wanting to give it to some girl he’d been seeing for a while, so good for him. “I’m just hoping that we don’t have to play errand boy every time we go somewhere new.”

“Isn’t that pretty much your entire job?”

“On a way bigger scale, it is. Not all this small fry stuff.” The tug on the end of the fishing line immediately got Noctis’ attention as he stood and began to reel in his catch.

“Takes a small fry to hook a small fry.” Gladio snarked.

“You do tend to have a harder time than most turning down people in need.” Ignis said.

“I think it’s kinda sweet.” Prompto jokingly cooed.

“Well in any case I’ve still got way bigger fish to fry.” One last tug at the line as he reeled in his catch rewarded Noctis with a splash of salty water to the face and a sizable reef trevally flailing on the other end. Not at all trying to hide the large smile on his face, he showed it off to his friends with immense pride. “Starting with this one.”

* * *

Compared to the sleeker more pristine appearance of the resort hotel from the outside, the inside was actually a lot cozier and humble indoors. Aquatic and beach decors decorated the walls and floors, while taking care not to cross the line into kitschy territory with the ocean theme. While ordinarily they would have all packed themselves into one two bed room at an inn, the four opted to take what they had earned and each get their own room on the same floor, ensuring that they stayed within the same area for comfort.

After wishing each other good night, Noctis opened the door to his own room and walked right in to check it out. While not nearly as decorated as the lobby had been, the ocean theme and cozy feel still remained present all throughout the room. As he set down his bag into one of the chairs nearby, he nearly jumped up in surprise before smiling at what had been sitting on his sheets. Umbra— having finally returned from whatever escapade he’d been on earlier in the day—was curled up at the foot of his bed, contentedly sound asleep.

“Looks like we both had a long day, huh?” Noctis flopped onto his bed, sighing a relaxed breath into the chocobo feather-stuffed pillow as he sank into the memory foam mattress. This was way _way_ better than a tent. He’d bet all the gil in the world that Gladio was eating his words right about now.

The day’s events replaying in his mind like a mover in high definition, he could only wonder where he was going off to next. One more day in Galdin wouldn’t hurt at all, but the thought of other places as cool as this once again set his mind racing a mile a minute. The thoughts didn’t last long, however, as he found himself a lot more exhausted than he thought he’d been and sank into the depths of sleep, the distant sound of the waves outside helping to carry him further and further off.

* * *

_...ake up._

_you he...ar me?_

_Hey!_

Noctis slowly opened his eyes, vision bleary and swimming before it started clearing up. There was no ground whatsoever beneath him. Instead he was floating in midair, the scenery around him a swirling mix of foggy blues and purples, enveloped in a soft light amidst the surrounding darkness. He felt lightweight, the hazy atmosphere a thin veil laid over his entire body and making him feel as though he were walking on clouds. 

It took only a few moments for him to gain enough clarity to notice something that had caught his eye ahead. A bright blue image of a person was fading in and out, flickering between corporeal and not as he drifted closer to inspect it.

The voice that came from it was a bit clearer, but to Noctis it was entirely unfamiliar. _Fi—nally! You can hear me, right?_

Noctis nodded slowly. “Barely, but yeah. Who… or what are you, exactly?”

_I don’t have time to explain. You need to wake up._

“Huh? Why?”

_Because you’re in danger, Noctis._

“Danger? How am I in danger, what are you talking about?” Noctis pressed more urgently, a spike of adrenaline rushing through his veins. “And how do you know my name?”

 _I’m_ — the figure began to say, but suddenly began flickering in and out of sight more intensely, threatening to disappear at any moment.

“Wait!” Noctis reached out towards the voice in a last-ditch attempt, but soon found his own consciousness beginning to fade.

_Wake up!_

The fading voice’s loud warning jolted Noctis awake, but the cry he had started to let out was swiftly silenced by a cloth rag gagging him and his arms being pinned to the mattress against his will. He thrashed about wildly, trying to loosen their grip on him but to no avail. Eyes darting wildly around the room, he could only just barely make out two figures hidden by the room’s darkness standing beside him as the ones holding him down. 

As he continued to struggle, a third darkened form approached him from the foot of the bed. They were just as hard to make out as the others until a searing dagger of flame appeared near them, illuminating them enough to reveal silvery hair and a feminine-looking face that made Noctis’ eyes widen in fear.

“Rise and shine, pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst room service ever. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your patience in-between chapters. Look forward to the next one, as things will definitely start to pick up!


End file.
